The present disclosure generally relates to ultrasonic surgical systems and, more particularly, to ultrasonic systems that allow surgeons to perform cutting and coagulation of tissue.
Over the years, a variety of different types of non-ultrasonically powered cutters and shaving devices for performing surgical procedures have been developed. Some of these devices employ a rotary cutting instrument and other devices employ a reciprocating cutting member. For example, shavers are widely used in arthroscopic surgery. These devices generally consist of a power supply, a handpiece, and a single-use end effector. The end effector commonly has an inner and outer tube. The inner tube rotates relative to the outer tube and will cut tissue with its sharpened edges. The inner tube can rotate continuously or oscillate. Those devices, however, generally lack the ability to coagulate tissue and they generally are ill-suited for trimming cartilaginous structures.
It would be desirable to provide an ultrasonic surgical instrument that overcomes some of the deficiencies of current instruments. The ultrasonic surgical instruments described herein overcome many of those deficiencies.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.